mes mots d'amour
by Jen la Martyr
Summary: Je vois bien que tu souffres et ça me fait du bien, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c’est jouissif de te voir en aussi mauvaise position. AkiraTokito, durant leur combat.


Salut à tous, voilà un petit one shot un peu bizarre (il m'est venu pendant que je me brossais les dents, bravo si vous trouvez un lien entre le one shot lui-même et cette activité). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Attention il y a du spoiler, bien que je n'ai pas lu le tome que ça concerne, mais c'est pas des spoilers vraiment majeurs pour le reste de l'histoire (en plus j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde le sait que Tokito est )

couple : Akira/Tokito

Disclaimer : Le monde de SDK et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et tant mieux pour eux.

Bonne lecture

l

l

Tu me regardes, mais tu ne me vois pas.

Ironique, quand on sait que tu es aveugle. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, je _sais_ que tu vois, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seulement tu as beau me toiser du… regard, ce n'est pas moi que tu dévisages. Ce que tu vois en me fixant, c'est _lui_.

On se bat, mais ton adversaire n'est pas moi.

Toutes tes pensées sont dirigées vers une seule et même chose, quand tu te bats, c'est toujours contre ça. Tu ne te bats même pas contre une personne, non, tu te bats contre un _dos_. Tu veux toujours le rattraper et chaque combat gagné est un pas de plus sur le chemin qui te mèneras à lui.

Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un m'ignore, surtout si c'est toi.

Je suis peut-être une fille, mais tu ne le sais pas. Personne ne le sait, c'est mon petit secret. Ton adversaire c'est moi, pas ce dos stupide, alors même si je suis une fille, tu n'as pas à me considérer comme un adversaire sans importance. Je veux que tu me regardes et que tu aies peur de moi, je veux que tu te battes réellement contre moi et non pas contre un rêve de gosse. Je crois que je t'ai cerné, tu sais. Aucun de tes adversaires n'existe pour toi, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des représentations du dos de Kyo.

Mais moi j'existe, je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je veux exister à tes yeux, pas en tant que dos de Kyo, en tant que moi.

Tu m'as intriguée dès la première fois où je t'ai vu. C'était dans ce trou, avec ton gros copain borgne. Tu étais inconscient mais tu semblais tout de même fort, et déterminé. J'ai été impressionnée par la détermination qui émanait de toi alors que tu n'étais même pas éveillé, je me suis dit que tu étais sûrement quelqu'un de très intéressant. Ta personnalité était intéressante, je dirais même attirante, mais tu restais le plus faible des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Tu étais un mystère pour moi, pourquoi un type aussi faible pouvait-il avoir une aura aussi forte ?

J'ai tout de suite été intriguée, mais toi tu ne savais même pas que j'existais.

On s'est revus ensuite, aux porte du Palais, mais tu n'as pas fait plus attention à moi qu'aux autres Sages. A tes yeux je faisais partie d'un tout, un groupe à éliminer, un dos de Kyo en plus à ton tableau de chasse. Moi je voulais que tu me remarques, pas en tant que Sage, ni en tant qu'adversaire, juste en tant que personne.

J'aurais voulu qu'on se confronte, mais pas comme ça.

Nos armes et nos corps s'affrontent, mais qu'en est-il de nos âmes ? La tienne est ailleurs, elle ne prend pas la mienne en compte. De toute façon un dos ça n'a pas d'âme, c'est bien ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi je suis là devant toi, je fais des efforts monstre mais tu ne comprends pas.

Tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, malgré les provocations je ne suis pas là selon toi. Alors je te frappe de toutes mes forces pour te prouver mon existence, je te saigne à coup de cartes tranchantes pour t'imposer ma présence. Mais j'ai beau faire toi tu ne comprends pas.

Si je hurle, est-ce que tu m'écouteras ?

Mes mots ne t'atteignent pas, même si tu dis être écœuré par ma cruauté et mon manque d'humanité. Je m'amuse à te provoquer, à te titiller pour que tu me haïsses vraiment, si tu me hais tu ne penseras qu'à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Si je te fais mal, est-ce que tu me verras ?

Tu n'arrives pas à esquiver tous mes coups, tu as mal et tu es essoufflé. Je vois bien que tu souffres et ça me fait du bien, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est jouissif de te voir en aussi mauvaise position.

Si je te tue, est-ce que tu me remarqueras ?

Je m'apprête à porter le coup final, il te sera fatal à coup sûr. Tu ne ressembles plus à rien, tes habits sont à moitié déchirés, tu saignes et tu tiens à peine debout. Je t'ai fait mal, je t'ai réduit en miettes, j'ai enfin atteint mon but.

Cette fois tu me regardes, moi, pas un dos, vraiment moi.

Tu n'es plus qu'une loque, et maintenant tu me hais vraiment. Tu ne comprends toujours pas.

Mes coups violents, mes provocations, ma cruauté, ce sont mes mots d'amour à moi.

l

l

Voilà c'est fini, ça vous a plu ? Non? Reviews please


End file.
